


The Cage That Holds Us

by FrozenChopsticks



Series: How Strong Are the Ties Between Us? [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Junkertown (Overwatch), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Possession, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenChopsticks/pseuds/FrozenChopsticks
Summary: With Overwatch back, that puts the team on the path to filling the gaping vacuum of authority that was left behind when they were disbanded. After Talon's attack on the newly resurrected Overwatch, Jack and Gabe work to get back into the rhythm of what was once their lives. Reaper's persisting presence weighs on them both, but in different ways. Now that they are both free to be the men they once were, they struggle to find themselves. Though through this, they know they will never leave each other's side again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished "The TIme Before" I knew I wanted to write more about Jack and Gabe in that capacity...so here we are. I started this story a couple days before the Junkertown map went live because Junkrat is one of my mains (more than a hundred hours less than Soldier but that doesn't matter ((helpme))). Anywho, I hope you enjoy what I have planned for my lovely boys :D
> 
> (If you haven't read "The Time Before" I super recommend reading that before this.)

 

**Morrison**

 

The leather jacket was tight, the mask on his face almost suffocating in this heat. The vehicle had no air conditioning and Jack was suffering for it. He wasn’t surprised by the lack of amenities. Instead, what startled him was that this dilapidated piece of shit was still running. In the back of the ancient van, Jack sat surrounded by grungy people all headed the same way. Their shared destination, Junkertown, was an oasis of sorts for the downtrodden.

It was a haven for those who had endured the brunt of the pain during the Omnic Crisis and still hadn’t been able to get back up. They had seen their rights as people surpassed by those of the Omnics. Though their rage was seen as misplaced by some, in Junkertown their anti-Omnic sentiment could be safeguarded and not judged. Knowing all this didn’t clear the frustration in his mind at the short straw he had drawn. Winston was convinced there was no other way for Jack to get into the fortress other than to show up at Soldier: 76. An infamous vigilante could be of some use to the Queen.

A dirty man beside Jack, who reeked of a putrid mix of piss and body odor was hesitantly reaching for Jack’s pulse rifle. The large gun was between his legs and seemed to gleam in the limited light of the cabin. The windows of the van were haphazardly covered with planks of wood. Jack gripped the man’s hand and twisted until it gave a satisfying crack. The man’s cries and whimpers were drowned out by the rumbling of the car.

“Don’t touch other people’s stuff,” Jack snarled. The man nodded quickly, desperately. He held his now limp hand against his chest and Jack felt a pang of guilt. But he reconciled the violence as necessary. The facade of Soldier: 76 was that of a hard man who took no shit.

“Listen up, you lot!” A woman yelled from the front seat. Jack could barely see her through the several rows of people between them. “We are getting into Junkertown now. You should all feel lucky you’re being let in!” Luck wasn’t exactly the way Jack would put it. But he could see the happiness his fellow riders felt at the announcement.

The van slowed to a crawl and Jack tried to see what he could make out through the boarded up windows. What looked like a shanty town greeted him. But he saw a tall wall he figured was the nearly impenetrable fortification which surrounded Junkertown. Loud, ear-splitting whines of chains filled the air. Jack assumed the front gate was being opened. He thought back to the limited blueprints of the place he had seen back at the interim headquarters of Overwatch. Jack also couldn’t stop himself from thinking back to the cool air of that room. What he wouldn’t give to be back there…

The van labored forward once more. The man beside him had stopped his whimpering but Jack saw him continue to clutch the injured arm to himself. The van shuddered to a stop and Jack felt a shot of excitement to get out. Large doors on both sides of the van were pulled open and people began tumbling out. Jack grabbed his gun and climbed over the emptying seats before him. Outside wasn’t much cooler than inside the van but the air at least smelled a modicum more pleasant. Compared to the dirty people beside him, Jack’s bright jacket and well-known mask were a beacon. Eyes settled on him, some focusing most interestedly on his prized gun. He stored it on his back, letting out a low territorial growl. The people, like thieving rats, heard his warning and backed away.

Jack looked around. His visor took into account the many dark places and hideaways as places for potential threats. As many of the other riders were organized into lines to follow the Queen’s goons, Jack was not bothered. His purpose here was different than theirs.

In the Queen’s invitation, she had given him free range over the whole city. Jack and Winston had been happy at this. They hadn’t had Jack taking out rogue Omnic factions all over the world just for kicks. It had been an audition.

Jack recalled the map he had memorized and walked away from the van. The streets were filled with people, food vendors, and amateur Junker fighters. Jack saw the thick crowds of people form around the fighters as they wrestled with each other in the dust. He didn’t care enough to stop. There were places for him to be. Homes and businesses had literally be built into the metal walls of the former Omnium. They built on top of, from, and beside any surface they could. Every building was a different color and each were at a different level of degradation. Jack looked for the markers he had been told to make note of. He grabbed the bottom of a ladder and pulled down. Thankful for the gloves he wore, Jack began to climb. The metal rungs of the ladder looked to be rusted beyond belief. The last thing he needed was tetanus. As he rose higher, the yells of the fighters and thick crowd of people lowered. He stepped off the ladder onto a platform. The door before him had a keypad. Jack punched in the numbers he had been reciting to himself endlessly for the past two days. When the door opened, Jack stepped inside.

Any windows had been taped over so none of the natural sunlight from outside got in. After he closed the door behind him, the place got dark. His visor switched to night vision but he took it off. Jack knew it would be best not to startle the person he was here to meet more than was needed. His eyes adjusted to the dim light. A hallway lay before. He followed it toward the room at the end. Faint purple light colored the walls. When he got to the doorway of the room, Jack tapped the door lightly. From a corner of the room tucked behind a wall, a woman stepped out. Jack saw the gun gripped in her hand.

“You’re here sooner than I thought you’d be,” she said.

“Not the greeting I was expecting,” Jack replied. The woman moved and soon a light was on. “Hello, Sombra.” The woman lowered the gun with a sly smile.

“Surprised I’m saying this but I’m pretty happy to see your face right now,” Sombra said with a long sigh. She was a sight. Her usually well-kept hair and manicured nails were simple now. Sombra’s hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail and her face was clean of any make-up.

“It’s good to see you, too,” Jack said with a thin smile. He did mean it but didn’t have the time for a heartfelt reunion. Sombra picked up on his tone and walked back to her chair before a wall of computer monitors. Jack took a seat on the unmade bed behind her and unzipped his jacket. The air inside the room was cool, a gift in this hellhole.

“I’ve been in the Queen’s system since we got here. Been slowly copying everything in her servers. For a dump in the middle of the desert she’s got a hell of a lot of information,” Sombra murmured. She leaned back into her swivel chair, putting her feet up on the desk. Jack looked over the screens. There were many screens of text he couldn’t make out from where he was sitting. What interested him more were the screens that looked like security footage. Sombra really did have the whole system under her thumb.

“Good work,” Jack said. Sombra only nodded. “How is everyone else doing?” He tried to have an even tone and not give away what he was really asking.

“Hana is performing her role really well. Maybe too well,” Sombra with a chuckle. “And the other one…” She groaned at the thought. “I haven’t seen Gabe for a week or so now.” Jack tensed.

“What?” He stood, nearing the computers. Sombra stopped him with a shake of her head.

“He’s fine. Just hasn’t been here for a while. Honestly, I’m pretty sure it’s been more Reaper than Gabe recently.” Jack frowned. “But since you’re here that means the last part of the plan can be carried out and we can all get the hell out of here.”

She was right. Sombra, Hana, and Gabe all had been doing their job for the past month and a half. And now, it was Jack’s turn.

After grabbing everything he needed, Jack walked back down the hall toward the front door. He brought his visor back on his face and reached for the door.

“When you see Gabe, slap him for me,” Sombra said behind him. Jack turned toward her, his eyebrow lifted in surprise.

“Why?” Sombra shook her head in frustration.

“He’ll know. Good luck,” Sombra said with a weak smile. “Do well so I can get back to civilization.” Jack nodded and stepped back out into the arid heat.

When his feet were on solid ground again, Jack looked around. The van ride had lasted for nearly two days from Sydney. Afternoon was giving way to evening, as the lights of the shops and restaurants turned on. Jack moved through the crowds easily. He soon found that nearly everyone, including himself, was heading the same direction. The Scrap Yard. The name didn’t stir positive feelings for him.

The makeshift arena was a rusted skeleton of some part of the Omnium. Following the flow of people, Jack was ushered into some top stands. The view down on the empty arena was clear. He hoped he wouldn’t be watching anyone die tonight, but the lurid blood stains on the sand told him otherwise. Loud music was blaring from speakers around the arena. Jack couldn’t place the type of “music” playing but he knew he didn’t much care for it.

“Listen up, you wretched scum!” A voice cut across the music.

At the sound of her voice, the arena erupted in near rapturous screams. Once they began to quiet down, the music faded away as well. The bright lights of the arena dimmed to focus on a raised box of seats Jack hadn’t noticed. A large empty chair stood inside the box. The spotlight moved from the empty chair down to the sandy floor of the arena. A woman stood alone. She was dressed in layers of armor. At the noise she generated Jack assumed she must be the Queen. Few photos of the woman existed outside Junkertown. Jack straightened at the sight of her.

“Welcome to the Scrap Yard!” Her voice boomed around the spacious arena. “We’re all here for a show. So, let’s get on with it!” She had her arms raised in the air and the crowd yelled their excitement. The Queen strode across the sand and ascended the steps to her chair. “Our first contender is the house champion!” She yelled. The crowd mirrored her excitement. Jack had a bad feeling about what was coming. “She’s a movie star! The world’s best gamer! All the way from Korea…” Jack closed his eyes under his visor in irritation. She was only supposed to be a helper, not a goddamn fighter. Now he understood Sombra’s knowing laugh from before.

“D.Va! D.Va! D.Va!” The crowd began chanting her name. Jack looked down at the pit when the spotlight focused on a door which was slowly lifting.

Hana Song’s small figure stepped out. Her arms were raised to excite the crowd. She put a hand to her right ear then her left, all the which increasing the volume of the crowd even further. Jack shook his head. He shouldn’t have let her come on this mission. The reason she had practically begged to come now made sense. She just wanted to be in these mech fights.

Her challenger, a scrawny guy walked out from another door. While he generated some applause it was nowhere near as loud as D.Va’s.

“Ready your mechs, fighters!” The Queen yelled.

Jack watched Hana tap the bracelet on her wrist and as inexplicably as ever, her mech appeared. It wasn’t the usual bright pink color. Instead, this Meka looked to be made up of junk. It issued a dark and dangerous looking smoke. Frankly, the thing looked like it could barely hold up. Hana climbed up into it quickly and Jack’s stomach fell. The worry he felt for her was intense, like that of a parent.

The Queen lifted a single hand and the arena went completely silent. She held the silence for a long moment. Jack could hear the pounding of his heart.

“Fight!”

Jack wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He had heard tale of the impressive mech fights of Junkertown. Additions had been made to D.Va’s Meka since the last time Jack had seen it. This one was more mobile, the arms more movable. From his vantage point, Jack could only see the two mechs clash, arms up. Over the roar of the crowd, Jack could hear the scream of the metal mechs against each other. He couldn't be sure who was winning. To the untrained eye, the clashing bodies of metal looked unremarkable in who carried the upper hand.

He watched the crowd, his eyes moving toward the box the Queen was in. She looked deeply engrossed in the fight. Jack began to move through the people. With everyone captivated by Hana’s show, Jack easily slipped out without drawing attention. Outside the arena, Jack could hear the booms of the mechs and cheers of the crowds clearly. He didn't waste time as he walked toward the Queen’s main compound. It was woefully guarded, as in Jack could walk right in.

The Queen’s meeting chamber featured a larger version of her chair from the arena. Stark fluorescents illuminated the room. The place was decorated with choice pieces of junk as well as blood stains he could only assume had been the result of something bad. Jack neared the chair, using his visor to look for anything extra the naked eye couldn't see. It was just a moth-bitten chair. Jack shrugged but tensed, realizing he wasn't alone. His hand moved toward the pistol he kept on his waist but froze when he heard the tsk.

“You're not supposed to be in here,” a deep voice said. There was no Australian accent and Jack felt relief wash over him. “Hands up!” The voice ordered and Jack felt something hard jammed into his back. He turned, hands distinctly not raised. A more grizzled Gabriel Reyes grinned at him. Jack still wasn't sure he'd ever get used to seeing him. Gabe’s hair had definitely grown out in the time they had been apart. The deep brown curls were interlaced with strands of gray.

“Don't stick me with a gun like that,” Jack said flatly. “That's a bit too on the nose, don't you think?” Gabe nodded with a short laugh. He lowered his gun. Like Sombra, Gabe didn't look like his usual self. Aside from the longer hair, Gabe’s face was thick with a short beard. He wore a light gray shirt that fit him snuggly. Jack was loath to admit it, but the whole look was really working for him. Not as heavily armored as the Queen’s other guard, Gabe’s muscles were likely to be enough to persuade anyone to keep away.

“You know,” Gabe began, stepping closer. “That mask really makes your face unreadable.” Jack laughed without humor. Gabe reached up and pulled the mask away. “Ah, much better.” They looked at each other for a long moment, happy to be together again. Jack held out a hand for the mask, which Gabe set in it. But before Jack could put it back on, Gabe took a firm hold on Jack’s leather jacket to pull him in. Jack didn't resist.

Gabe bit Jack’s lower lip lightly and chuckled when he winced. Their lips met aggressively, with possession on both their parts. Gabe let a low growl rumble at the base of his throat when they parted that made Jack more excited than he expected. As a way to control himself, Jack put the visor back on.

“How's the mission going? Are we ready to proceed?” Jack asked. He watched Gabe’s dark eyes move up his body slowly and worried for a moment that it was Reaper. Of the two, Reaper was usually the most obvious when he was in the mood. Not that Jack would ever reciprocate Reaper’s actions, he had to remind himself.

“We are ready for the next part,” Gabe said. His face was clear of lust and looked professional. “I've been with the Queen for two months now and I'm one of her favorite guards at this point. Not quite a right-hand man but close.” Jack nodded in understanding.

“I met with Sombra, things are looking good on her end. And Hana…” Jack ran a hand through his bright hair at the thought. Gabe chuckled.

“She's fine. Kinda ruthless actually. You should probably talk to her after all this,” Gabe said. “The Queen is excited you're here. She hated waiting those two weeks after she sent the invitation.”

“I couldn't come right away. Didn't want to seem too eager,”

“The fights will go on for another hour or so, but she comes here immediately after. You should come back here then,” Gabe said formally. With all this professionalism, Jack could have forgotten how close they were only moments before.

“Understood,” Jack acknowledged. “I don't know when we will talk again. But, you know the plan.” Jack began to walk away.

“I'm happy to see you,” Gabe said quickly. Jack glanced back at him, wishing he wasn't wearing the visor so Gabe could see he felt the same. But something told him Gabe already knew.

Jack waited outside, milling about between street vendors. His stomach rumbled from hunger but he wasn’t chomping at the bit to eat something from these stalls. A deafening roar erupted from the arena and Jack glanced toward it. The chant’s of D.Va told him the winner. While the next rounds of fights started up, Jack gave in and found food.

Gabe had been right. Once the fight ended, Jack saw the Queen’s posse converge on her headquarters. He thought of all the work that had gone into this mission. Taking down the Queen was bigger than opening up the insular Junkertown to more people. For Overwatch, it was the vicious anti-Omnic rhetoric that emanated from the place that needed to be quelled. As slow as Jack was the admit it, Omnics were part of society. And the rise of hatred against them and attacks based on that rage was enough to make Overwatch act.

Jack decided to make his presence known and walked toward the front door of the headquarters. There were actual guards waiting now. They tightened their grips on their weapons as he neared but when he was close enough they waved him inside. Eyes followed him as he walked through the grungy halls toward her chamber. He stepped into the room and the conversations stopped. Jack looked toward the chair to find it still empty.

“Finally,” the Queen said. Jack followed the sound of the voice to watch the woman separate from the small crowd she had been talking with. She was taller than he was expecting, nearly reaching his height. As she walked toward her throne, her eyes looked Jack up and down. “Glad to see you could answer my invitation.” The Queen took a seat on her throne and two guards took up position beside her. Jack was thankful for his visor as he was sure his surprise was on his face. Again, Gabe hadn’t been lying. He really was one of her closest guards. Jack knew he’d have to ask him about it later.

“Yes,” Jack said, focusing on the Queen. “You said you had a job.”

“That can wait...I’ve heard rumors,” the Queen said conspiratorially. Jack didn’t like the sound of that.

“About what?” Jack asked. He noticed the shared grimace around the room. Jack was well aware of how he had improperly addressed her. He knew Soldier: 76 wouldn’t care so he didn’t.

“About you. About who you really are,” the Queen said. She had a wry grin on her face.

“I don’t see why that should matter,”

“Here in Junkertown we are all on the run from something. All people who live here deserve the respect of privacy,” the Queen proclaimed. Her voice was loud, like she was giving one of her speeches. Jack glanced quickly around the room and saw how they were eating it right up. “But, since you’re not a Junkertown citizen that doesn’t quite count for you. Not to mention, I want to see the face of the man who will be carrying out this special job for me.” Jack sighed silently, his eyes looking toward Gabe. Though he knew the man couldn’t see his eyes, somehow Gabe knew he was looking. Jack watched him give an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Before reuniting with Overwatch or seeing Gabe again, Jack wouldn’t have removed the mask. If he were to be honest, he wouldn’t even be here. But the mission was to appease the Queen until the last. He reached up and pulled the visor off. People in the room unsubtly craned their necks to get a better look at him. Jack pointedly looked away from Gabe and shrugged at the Queen. She was grinning.

“I was right!” She gave a fist pump in the air. “The former leader of Overwatch. Jack Morrison. How you’ve fallen.” Jack didn’t rise to the bait.

“That enough?” Jack asked. The Queen was still smiling but nodded.

“This will be perfect. I’m sure you hate Omnics more than most of us in this room.” A shared laugh moved through the room. When the Queen was distracted, Jack met eyes with Gabe. His mouth was in a tight line, it was obvious that he wasn’t happy about the jokes at Jack’s expense. Jack focused back on the Queen. The laughter was dying down. “It's late. We will discuss the specifics of the job in the morning. I've have Mendoza show you to where you'll be staying.” Jack nodded and glanced around for the guard. Gabe stepped forward from her side at the sound of his fake name. Jack nodded his gracious thanks before following behind Gabe.

They didn't speak as they walked but Jack’s mind was racing. He had questions spiraling around his head. When Gabe stopped in front of a door, Jack was pulled out of his thoughts.

“This is for you,” Gabe said. His voice was rough. Two of the Queen’s guards passed they and Gabe’s expression softened. Gabe pushed the door open and nodded his head for Jack to enter. He followed after him closely. “I'm sorry,” he said immediately. Jack was taking in the room. It offered the simple accommodations of a bed and an old holoscreen. The place looked clean, at least.

“What for?” Jack asked as he set his visor down on the bed. He moved along the wall of the room, his gloved fingers feeling along the windowsill. Gabe mirrored his actions as he as well searched for any bugs.

“You having to reveal your face,” Gabe explained after they were both sure there were no bugs. Jack steadied him with a stern expression. Gabe frowned at the sight. “Don't act like that.” Jack pulled equipment made by Sombra out of the duffle he had brought with him. As he began setting it up on a table, Gabe began to pace. “I know you think you don't care but once people think you're like this it'll tarnish your reputation.” Jack paused and looked up at Gabe. He wore a worried face and Jack sighed.

“But, I _am_ like this, Gabe. No one told me to become Soldier: 76.” Jack straightened, his shoulders pushed back slightly. “And about my reputation… that mythical version of me… it's a lie and you know it.” As much as Jack wanted to remain the perfect version of himself Gabe remembered, he knew it would do more harm than good. Their time apart, as Gabe suffered under Reaper’s suffocating presence, had taught Jack the harsh reality of life. And because of that, he couldn’t be hypocritical enough to turn his nose up at the scum of Junkertown and then turn around to hunt down those responsible for Overwatch’s demise.

“You're right, Jack,” Gabe murmured. Jack felt the sting of the pain he had caused him. He reached out to touch Gabe’s upper arm gently.

“Thank you, though,” Jack said quietly. “For thinking the best of me. Gabe’s rugged face cracked into a smile.

Jack continued with Sombra’s equipment until the screen lit up purple as it came to life. It flickered for a moment before Sombra’s worn face dominated the small screen.

“Finally!” She cheered. Her voice came through with some static but was mostly clear. “I was worried about you for a bit there.”

“I'm at the Queen’s headquarters. She will tell me about the job tomorrow,” Jack reported. Sombra nodded, her eyes moving as though she were reading something.

“And you're clear of bugs?” She asked. When Jack gave confirmation she scoffed. “Amateurs.” Gabe chuckled and she looked into the camera. “Is that Gabe… or?”

“It's me,” Gabe said, leaning in for the camera to catch him. Sombra narrowed her eyes and utter a few choice Spanish swears that Jack and Gabe understood. “I'm sorry, Sombra. I couldn't risk the Queen finding out about you being here. I had to keep my distance.” Sombra was tight-jawed but didn't say anything more on the subject.

“Well I'll see you tomorrow at the agreed on spot,” Sombra said curtly. Jack ended the call with a quick goodbye. He unzipped his jacket and put it on the back of the chair

“I missed you,” Gabe said. Jack stared at the ground for a long moment. He didn't want to admit he felt the same. Before the mission began, Jack had reasoned that he wouldn't be too bothered by their time apart. They had done it before, for years, just a couple months would be nothing. But with each passing day of radio silence, Jack felt the emptiness of Gabe’s absence more keenly.

“I missed you, too,” Jack uttered softly. He was still looking down but he soon felt Gabe’s tender touch under his chin. Gabe guided his face toward him.

“It’s okay to feel this way,” Gabe reassured him. Jack’s cheeks felt hot at himself. Before the explosion in Switzerland, Jack wasn’t the one to keep his emotions buried deep. But the part of him that still blamed himself for Gabe’s struggles convinced him that these emotions were unnecessary. A crutch. He had kept himself safe for years by becoming this unfeeling monster. “It’s not weak, Jack. It makes you a person.” Gabe put a hand on his shoulder. “Coming from someone who had no control over his thoughts or feelings years...don’t do this to yourself.”

“I’m supposed to be over you. You were dead for all I knew. I should be strong enough that time apart shouldn’t bother me,” Jack said. He watched pain write itself on Gabe’s face.

“But, I’m not dead now,” Gabe comforted. “The only reason I agreed to come here is that I knew it was the right thing to do. And because I knew I’d see you again. Every night I went to bed without you in my arms, I kept that thought. The knowledge that we would be together again.” Sometimes, Gabe’s intense sincerity scared Jack. But they had been together for so many years that Jack felt the same love, even if he didn’t share it as verbally.

They were close, near enough to hear each other’s soft breathing. Jack wrapped his hands around Gabe’s waist. Despite the outfit and his general disorder, Gabe was still his. He still had the same pleasant smell Jack always thought of when he thought of home. His body fit against Jack’s like it always had and always would.

“I have to go,” Gabe said in a muted tone. “The Queen will notice if I'm gone for too long.” They were still holding each other close but Jack released him.

“Okay,” Jack replied. As Gabe walked toward the door, he glanced back at Jack with a smile. The door closed behind him and Jack let out a long sigh. Through the quiet of the room, Jack could hear the muffled yells and whoops of people outside. Their drunken cries told him of D.Va’s win they were still celebrating.

Jack walked toward the one window provided to the room. The thing was nearly cemented shut, needing both his hands to get it open. Still-warm air slowly moved into the room, along with it the smells of the food vendors below. People talking, yelling, singing all melded into one symphony of human sound. It reminded Jack of the cities he lived in when he was on the run. When he was surviving by the skin of his teeth. That was so different before Overwatch’s fall. Before, he was treated as a celebrity, only put up in the nicest of places. When in cities, he was only in the affluent parts; the places where no children went to sleep hungry or no Omnics were cruelly beaten in dark alleyways. Here was different. Junkertown was a place unto itself. Here, people came first.

He saw it before he heard it. An orange glow lit buildings on the other side of the haphazard city before the explosion tore them apart. Jack’s hands gripped the windowsill. It wasn't the explosion or the commotion of it that startled Jack. What scared him was that the explosion had been near where Sombra’s hide out was.

 

**Reyes**

 

Gabe’s head was still spiraling with thoughts of Jack when the explosion went off. He was walking along the streets, people giving him a wide berth at the sight of the gear he wore. Gabe knew it wasn’t his face that gave them pause. Gabriel Reyes had been dead for a long time, and his face hadn’t graced the covers of nearly as many magazines as Jack’s had. Not to mention, the heavy facial hair he wore disguised his face even further.  

The blast had been big enough to rattle some the less secured buildings against the metal sidings they were anchored to. Gabe stopped walking, his eyes traveling up toward the enlarging column of smoke. Gabe could hear the static of his people yelling into his comms before he even brought it up to his ear.

“Anyone get sights on the attackers?”

“Where was the blast?”

“Anyone harmed?!”

The questions knotted around each other to make it all one garbled mess Gabe could hardly understand. But once he could pick up the general location, he began to jog toward it. The roads were getting more congested with people. They had crawled out of their homes to see what the commotion was all about. Not for the first time, Gabe was surprised by the number of people who actually lived in Junkertown. He spent most of his time with other guards, on patrols, or at the Scrap Yard. Those were a certain type of people. Criminals, vagrants, and just generally unruly people. He forgot the children and the families who also called Junkertown home.

“Get out of the way,” he called gruffly toward the people around him blocking the way. At his orders, people began to part. Once he got close enough, Gabe could see the aftermath.

The explosion had been large enough to clear a tall stack of buildings. When Gabe realized where he was, his eyes flew up. The tower of buildings were alongside the ones Sombra had been in for the past month and a half. Thankfully, it didn’t look harmed but he felt the need to check if she was alright. But his cover took precedence.

“Mendoza, it was the armory!” Someone called to Gabe. He turned toward them. The guard was right. The single starter blast had been sizable not anywhere near as large as the explosion of the armory itself. Gabe crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the fires go down thanks to citizens dampening them with water. He sighed. The Queen wasn’t going to be happy.

And happy she certainly wasn’t. The Queen paced around her throne room. Her frustration was palpable, filling the space of the room with her rage. Gabe stood in the back of the room, his back resting against the wall. Nearly all of her armed followers were in the room.

“We will find the criminal responsible for this!” She hissed. No one else spoke so her voice carried. “This isn’t just an attack on Junkertown. This is personal. Someone is coming for me.” Gabe’s jaw tightened. She wasn’t wrong, but this act had not been his or Jack’s doing. “I want the place on high alert. If you see anything suspicious come to me, I don’t care how small the matter.” She stopped her pacing and glared around the room, seemingly looking everyone in the eyes. “Get outta here.” With a wave of her hands, the crowd dispersed. Gabe didn’t move until nearly everyone had left the room. The Queen’s eyes focused on him and she motioned for him to come closer.

“Yes?” He asked when he neared.

“I want you to get back here early in the morning tomorrow, and bring 76 with you.” She turned to move toward her throne.

“And what for exactly, ma’am?” Gabe knew she had enough confidence in him to not be offended by his forwardness.

“I have an idea who did this. A certain rat,” she snapped, biting at the glove on her hand. “And I think you and the soldier would be perfect for bringing him in.” When she sat down, Gabe knew she was done with him. He dipped his head in farewell and left the room.

Instead of heading toward the private room he had been assigned, Gabe walked back out onto the city streets. He hadn’t needed to watch for people trailing him for more than a month because he was in deep with the Queen’s crew. With the distraction of the explosion, Gabe could easily disappear into the crowds. He took a circuitous route back toward the smoldering armory. But instead of being there to further investigate, Gabe gripped the ladder needed to climb many levels. When he reached the right level, he keyed in the code and the door opened silently. Gabe stepped into the dark apartment and shifted to close the door behind him. He felt the cool metallic touch of a gun against the back of his neck.

“Who are you?” Jack’s gravelly voice asked. Gabe smiled.

“It’s me,” he said. Jack pulled the gun away, and Gabe heard him put the safety back into place.

“You really need to shave that god awful beard,” Sombra said behind him in the darkness. Someone flicked on the lights and Gabe turned around to see Jack and Sombra looking at him somberly. Jack wore a dark hoodie Gabe was pretty sure was one of his own and Sombra had a frown.

“It’s the look,” Gabe said with a wink. Sombra rolled her eyes before heading back toward her alcove of computers. Jack tucked the pistol into the back of the pants he wore and followed after her.

“So, what just happened?” Sombra asked once they had both arrived in her room. Gabe watched Jack grab a chair, flip it around, and then take a seat.

“An attack on the armory. I don’t know who yet,” Gabe stated.

“It obviously wasn’t us,” Jack said. “Sombra, any chatter about this attack?” She laughed dryly.

“Trust me, old man, if there was any ‘chatter,’ I would have seen it. This seems pretty random.”

“Not likely to interfere with our plans,” Gabe murmured. He sat on the edge of Sombra’s bed. “Could use it to our advantage.”

“How so?” Jack asked.

“The Queen wants to see you in the morning. Both of us, actually. Wants us to track down who she thinks the attacker is. She didn’t give me more than that,” Gabe reported. Both Sombra and Jack seemed to be considering this information.

“In that case, let me give you both these modifications to your comms,” Sombra said as she grabbed two small black items off her desk. She handed one to each of them. “This way we can talk privately without the hassle. I’ll get one to Hana tomorrow.” Gabe stored his addition in his pocket and stood.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner,” Gabe said softly to Sombra. She shrugged.

“Jack got here pretty quickly.”

Gabe looked at him with a grateful smile. Jack acknowledged it with a nod. With nothing more to say, Gabe walked out into the hall. When he got to the door, he glanced back to see Jack behind him. They both left the apartment and descended the ladder silently. Once at the bottom, Jack pulled the hood of Gabe’s jacket up to cover his bright hair. Gabe couldn’t help but smile. They began walking back in the direction of the Queen’s headquarters.

“Nice jacket,” he grinned.

“It can get pretty chilly back on base,” Jack replied without missing a beat. “Hope you don’t mind me borrowing it.” From Jack’s tone, Gabe knew he wasn’t asking permission but stating his property. Gabe didn’t care, if anything, he loved it.

“Oh, really? I’m sorry to hear that,”

“My boyfriend left on an extended business trip, been pretty lonely.” Gabe actually turned toward him. Jack surprised him with a knowing smile. Gabe bit his bottom lip. Had Jack always been this bad of an influence on him?

“Want some company tonight?” Gabe asked lightly. They were nearing the headquarters. Gabe guided Jack around to a side entrance so the guards wouldn’t see him enter.

“What about the Queen?” Jack asked as Gabe held open the door to the building for him.

“She doesn’t care where I sleep,” Gabe said with a smirk. Jack rolled his eyes

“You know what I mean.” Gabe thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. The pros of spending the night with his lover he had been away from for too long far outweighed the cons.

“She doesn’t need to know. And since we have to see her in the morning together, I think it’ll work out just fine.” Jack’s mouth spread into a full smile. The sight warmed Gabe’s chest.

 

~~

 

The morning light beat against his closed eyelids. When Reaper opened his eyes, he immediately shielded them. He looked around, the surroundings unfamiliar. The bed was larger than the one he had been accustomed to, not to mention he was sharing it with someone. The white hair and large size of the person’s body gave it away. Gabe’s memories from the night before came back to him. The explosion, Jack inviting him up to his room. Reaper looked over Jack’s sleeping form. Jack’s back was nestled against Reaper’s body. The closeness generated a pleasant warmth under the covers. He knew ordinarily, he would pull away instantly. Jack didn’t repulse him so much as Reaper understood the hatred Jack felt for him. Reaper would always be the one who had taken away the man he loved. Jack gave a long sleepy sigh. Reaper reached up and lightly touched the soft skin behind Jack’s ear. His brows furrowed in confusion at his own fascination. He knew Gabe and Jack had done nothing more than sleep the night before, but the way they fell asleep together was what alluded Reaper. Throughout his life, he had seen his fair share of one-night stands, but that had always been it. Messy, unemotional, and hot sex followed by quiet goodbyes. Not for the first time, Reaper wondered why he cared enough to stay with Gabe because of Jack’s very existence.

His fingers had moved from the back of Jack’s ear to his exposed upper shoulder. For such a rough man, Reaper was amazed by how soft Jack’s skin was. When Jack shifted, Reaper immediately pulled his hand away. He stood from the bed, his heart beating fast. Why was he worried about getting caught? As Reaper bent down to pull on pants, Jack rolled to face him from the bed.

“Gabe?” Reaper watched Jack’s face crinkle in recognition. “No, it’s you.” Reaper couldn’t understand how Jack knew so immediately when it was him. He only nodded and pulled a shirt down over his head. Jack got up from the bed. He, like Reaper, had been sleeping in only a pair boxers. “We should get down to the Queen.” His voice was firm, but not as hard or cutting as it may have once been. Instead of the pure contempt Jack felt for Reaper, he had begun to show a hesitant tolerance.

Once they were both dressed, Reaper stepped out of the room. The hall was conveniently empty so them coming from the same room was no issue. As they walked, they didn’t speak and Reaper was fine with that. Few people valued the merits of silence anymore.

The Queen was in her throne room when they arrived. Her expression showed the simmering rage just below the surface. At the sight of Reaper and Jack, she stood.

“I know who blew up the armory,” the Queen hissed as she neared them.

“And how do I play into that?” Jack asked. Reaper glanced over. He was in his visor and jacket. This way, his expressive blue eyes were hidden and Reaper was happy about that. Jack’s eyes were the strongest weapon against him, sometimes. He felt like Jack could see into him, or even through him.

“Mendoza has only been with us a couple months so I don’t have to worry about him killing the attacker on sight out of annoyance. I want you to go with him and capture the bastard,”

“Who?” Reaper asked. He saw her expression harden at his tone.

“An old junker. Stole something of mine and I had the fool banished. His name is Jamison Fawkes...but he goes by Junkrat. I want him here alive.” Reaper couldn't guarantee anything but he nodded to appease her. “You know where the vehicles are, Mendoza. Get one ready and head out with 76.” She handed him a holopad with potential locations for the criminal calling himself Junkrat. Reaper and Jack turned to leave the room.

“We need to stop by my room before we go,” Reaper said flatly as they walked down the hall. Jack didn't say anything but Reaper saw him nod. A flash of anger passed through him. At what, Reaper couldn't be sure. A nagging thought pulled at his consciousness. It reminded him that he was the cause of why Jack treated him this way. But after months of getting the cold shoulder from him, Reaper was growing more annoyed with it. The very fact that he had allowed himself to empathize with what Jack felt was more than shocking.

Reaper’s room was smaller than the place provided to Jack the night before. It only had a small bed, no window, and some storage containers. Once inside, Reaper pulled the door closed behind Jack. They were close together in the room and Reaper could tell Jack was uncomfortable. He sat on Reaper’s bed.

“What did you need?” Jack asked, looking around the room. He had taken off his visor, the need for disguising his identity not necessary.

“You think you're the only one who gets to wear protective gear?” Reaper asked dryly. Jack met his eyes with an unimpressed expression. Reaper shrugged and pulled off his shirt. As he rummaged in the closet, he felt Jack’s eyes on his back. But it wasn't really his back, was it? It was Gabe’s. That same flash of anger shot through him again. At the same time, there was frustration with himself. He was supposed to be an unfeeling thing. The existence of an inconsequential soldier should not have had such an impact on him.

Something about black leather felt right to Reaper. The look of it, he knew, was good. It fit well over the bullet proof vest and other necessary precautions he wore. But it was the look on Jack’s face that really sold him on it. The way his eyes lingered while his body language tried to convince himself he didn't care.

The Queen’s collection of vehicles was large. From massive vans to speedy bikes. Reaper watched Jack eye a pair of bikes in the corner of the warehouse.

“How far do we need to go?” Jack asked, walking between the vehicles.

“According to what the Queen provided, looks like a small barn toward the outskirts of a town near here,” Reaper said. He was trailing behind Jack, giving him enough space. Jack glanced over his shoulder and paused.

“Let’s take the bikes then. Riding separately will be faster.” Reaper arched a skeptical eyebrow but didn't say anything to disagree with him.

They were soon exiting Junkertown from the massive front gate. As soon as they were free, Reaper revved his engine. He felt it rumble under him as it sped forward. Thankfully, the terrain was flat and both could get their bikes up to near full speed. Reaper knew how to operate the bike from Gabe’s memories but watching Jack showed him that the man was particularly knowledgeable about the vehicle. Reaper consistently trailed Jack by a full bike length. His usual competitive nature was tempered. It just felt good to be out of the claustrophobic town.

“We are a couple clicks out,” Reaper yelled into his comm. “Let’s go in on foot.”

Jack didn't reply other than slowing his bike. They both killed the engines beside the stripped remains of a collapsed Titan omnic. With the dry wind now rushing through his hair, Reaper watched Jack pull off his own helmet. He squinted his blue eyes. Jack had decided to leave his visor back at the compound. Reaper pulled out an extra pair of sunglasses and held them out for Jack. He looked down at them, as though weighing his options. Reaper rolled his eyes under his own shades.

“Take them, for fuckssake,” Reaper growled.

Jack frowned but took them without a word. They both looked toward their destination. It was a barn amidst a cluster of other seemingly abandoned buildings. But at the moment, they seemed to be in an omnic graveyard. The two walked among the rusting skeletons of long-dead omnic monsters. The only sound was the thud of their boots against the dry ground as they walked.

“Jack,” Reaper said softly. He tried not to notice the man flinch at his name.

“What?”

“Before we go in there, we need to be able to communicate. To trust each other.” Jack surprised him with a loud cough of a laugh.

“Trust? Are you being serious? Me trust you?” Jack had stopped walking. Reaper slowed and faced him.

“Yes, trust,” Reaper deadpanned. “If we don't talk while we’re in there, we’ll get ourselves killed.”

“Communication is important. But, I don’t trust you,” Jack spat. His voice carried a volume of venom Reaper had never heard before.

“You trusted me to come on this mission,” Reaper pointed out in as near an innocent tone he could manage.

“I trust Gabe. He's who I sent here. He's the one who has Overwatch’s best interests at heart.” Reaper snorted.

“You sure he didn't just agree to come here to get into your pants?” Jack’s mouth parted before closing again tightly.

“Real mature,” Jack muttered.

“Thank you,” Reaper replied with a winning smile. Jack swore and began walking again.

“And, he doesn't need to go on a mission to do that anyway,” Jack said under his breath.

“Oh, I know.” Jack looked at him with a scowl. Reaper figured if the sunglasses weren't there he’d be on the receiving end of a serious glare.

“Why can't you just give him back control if you're so worried about our safety?” Jack asked roughly. Reaper breathed in deeply.

“It doesn't work that way,” he murmured after a time.

“What are you talking about? You two seem to switch at the flip of a coin.” Reaper heard the note of curiosity in his voice as the anger was leaving it.

“Gabe’s body is more his own now. I’ve given him more control but,” Reaper paused, startled at his own admission. “But, it’s exhausting for him to hold control for too long. That’s why I’m here.” They continued walking between dead omnics. They were getting closer toward the clusters of dilapidated buildings, but they were still half a mile out at least.

“Why don’t you leave, then? Find another...body,” Jack said, having difficulty with the last word. “It can’t just be your interest in Gabe’s life?”

“I can’t,” Reaper said. Up until this point, he had kept his tone as neutral as possible. “I can’t leave his body without another willing host. I couldn’t survive outside a body for too long.” His voice had almost gotten small. This was his deepest secret, something he had not told anyone for many centuries. Reaper realized he had been with Gabe for too long. Gabe’s thoughts and emotions were seeping into what made Reaper the cold remorseless creature he was supposed to be.  

“Oh,” Jack said quietly. Reaper glanced over to see Jack’s mouth formed into a thin line. He looked to be thinking over Reaper’s words.

Something caught Reaper’s eye and he grabbed Jack’s arm to yank him back. At the sudden forced movement, Jack pulled against Reaper. With one hand he pulled the pistol from his belt up and the other hand slammed into Reaper’s chest. He soon had Reaper pinned against omnic debris with the gun held firmly at Reaper’s face. Reaper sighed in annoyance and lifted his hands.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jack snarled.

“Saving your ungrateful ass,” Reaper said, his chin raised indignantly. “You were about to step on a tripwire.”

He used one hand to point toward the nearly imperceptible wire. Jack released his hold on Reaper to push up his sunglasses as he looked back toward the wire. He frowned but pulled the gun off from Reaper. Reaper stepped away from the debris he had been slammed against. He brushed dust off himself. Jack was pointedly stepping around the trap, his eyes searching the ground.

“You're welcome,” Reaper said loudly. He watched Jack sigh.

They moved through the omnic graveyard quietly, their eyes searching for traps. Reaper was happy to not be talking about himself anymore. He enjoyed the demand of the task ahead. His trigger finger was ready for a fight.

The omnic graveyard gave way to an empty field before the gathering of old buildings. Reaper heard Jack take his pulse rifle off his back and did the same with his own. They both assumed combat-ready postures. The first empty building appeared to be an abandoned grocery store. Reaper glanced inside to see the long-empty shelves and lonely aisles. They took turns peering into the old buildings, covering each other as they did.

The large barn at the end loomed with an inevitability to it. The two stood before it, wary to be the one to take the final steps toward the sure to be rigged front door.

“Maybe no one’s home,” Reaper thought aloud.

“Can only hope,” Jack whispered back.

Before either could move, the barn doors slid apart suddenly. Instinctively, Reaper took a step before Jack, as a barrier against whatever was to come. The mismatched pair that stood in the doorway was not what either of them were expecting.

One was as wide as he was tall. His stomach had achieved a perfect roundness that confused Reaper. The man also wore a foreboding mask that covered his entire face. That was when Reaper’s eyes traveled down to the massive shotgun in the man’s hand. Was that a hook in his other hand? Before Reaper could waste more time wondering, the other figure stepped forward.

“I told you she’d send someone soon, didn't I?!” The shorter man yelled as he nudged the large man in his impressive stomach. His expression was wild, an unsettlingly large grin commanding most of his face. “I will say I'm a bit disappointed though. Expected more people…” He really did look sad. “Oh, well. Just ‘cause there's less people doesn't mean there has to be less explosions!” The man Reaper was beginning to believe was Junkrat hopped forward animatedly. That was when Reaper noticed the metal arm and titanium peg in the place of a leg. He was a bit wary now. It was obvious this man had no sense of self-preservation and that meant whatever explosives he had in mind were bound to be very unpredictable.

“Wait!” Jack called. He was using the voice he reserved for commanding troops. It pulled at a memory of Gabe’s that Reaper didn't want to think about. Before, Gabe’s memories of Jack had been enough for him, but Reaper wanted to form his own. To have his own thoughts. He wasn't Gabriel Reyes.

Jack stepped around Reaper, an arm raised in a plea. Junkrat eyed him in interested surprise.

“Yes, the Queen sent us. But, we are like you,” Jack said. He still had the sunglasses in his hair so he could maintain eye contact with the crazed criminal before him.

“Like me?” Junkrat looked baffled, his mouth hanging open in with obvious disbelief.

“We are trying to bring her down, too,” Jack said with a slight shrug. He had been moving closer to Junkrat and Reaper reached out to grab the back of his jacket to stop him from getting closer. At his touch, Jack looked over his shoulder back at Reaper.

“We’ve already got a plan for that. Don't we Roadhog?” Junkrat yelled cheerily. Reaper glanced back toward the monster of a man beside Junkrat. He didn't say anything.

“Already have a plan, huh?” Jack asked. His voice had changed to something forced, as though dealing with a problematic child.

“We’ve got just what the Queen needs! Treasure! She’ll let us into Junkertown with all of it, o’ course! Then we will sneak it to the boss’s place and blow it sky high!”

“That's a stupid plan,” Reaper said flatly. Jack glared back at him but he merely shrugged.

“Are you saying you two have a better plan?” Junkrat asked disbelievingly.

“That’s exactly what we're saying, dumbass,” Reaper grumbled. Jack pushed him back gently to stand in front of him.

“What he’s trying to say is that we’ve got a plan we’d love to include you in. It’s not as...exciting as the explosives one sure, but I think it will really work. As long as you can let us in and allow us to share it with you,” Jack said diplomatically. Reaper had to resist rolling his eyes. He knew Jack, Winston, and Sombra had worked weeks solidifying this plan. With such a wrench as volatile as Junkrat thrown in, Reaper knew it was best for Jack to handle it. That being said, he didn’t like sitting back with someone else in charge.

Junkrat seemed to be considering Jack’s words. Reaper looked toward Junkrat’s larger counterpart. His mask covered any emotion on his face and his body language was largely non-existent. Behind the cloudy eyeholes, Reaper couldn’t see any actual eyes. He could respect the intimidating appearance this man was going for. The sounds of Jack and Junkrat talking had been tuned out so when Jack waved at Reaper for his attention, he was surprised.

“He said he will hear us out,” Jack said through a tight smile. “But, he wants to see our bikes first.”

“Why?” Reaper asked, his confusion obvious on his face.

“Why do you think his name is Junkrat?” Jack had said this with a sly grin. Reaper watched him catch himself and the smile disappeared. “We will be right back with the bikes!” Jack said to Junkrat. As he waited for a reply, Reaper was already trudging back in the direction they had come.

“If he completely strips our bikes and we don’t have a way home, you know that’s your fault right?” Reaper asked once Jack had caught up with him. Jack laughed with a shrug.

“Seemed like the best option,” Jack said after he had stopped laughing. Reaper couldn’t keep his eyes off his smiling face. Jack rarely smiled around him. He had never seen the way Jack’s eyes lit up when he laughed, outside of Gabe’s memories. When Jack glanced over, Reaper turned away quickly. “I hope this is a good idea.” Jack’s voice was low, unsure.

“It will be,” Reaper stated. Jack snorted at his confidence.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because it’s your idea. And those tend to work out for the best,” Reaper said before he could stop himself. The feelings of embarrassment and self-hatred pulsed through him. They were still emotions he wasn’t too familiar with. The memories of these feelings sure, but never himself.

“That must be another one of those perfect versions of me you only see from Gabe’s thoughts,” Jack observed.

They had gotten back to the ruin remains of the omnics. Before Reaper stepped down the path they had previously taken, Jack reached out to touch his arm. Because of the heat of the day, Reaper had worn short sleeves.

“Junkrat told me this is not a good way back,” Jack said, his hand moving down Reaper’s arm. “Lots of bombs.” He said this with a light laugh. Jack’s hand fell away, the lingering feel of his fingers still against his arm. Reaper watched after him, his jaw tightening and his mind racing. As Jack led the way and Reaper followed him, his thoughts were clouded.

There had never been any doubt in his mind that he felt something for Jack. When he had joined with Gabe that feeling had been pure rage. The anger that Gabe felt in that moment, a culmination of many things formed to a point. For Reaper, Jack was the perfect person to channel all of Gabe’s frustrations. As time went on, the anger transformed into something else. Despite this change, Reaper had not expected something like this.

Once they reached their bikes they took them back around the hive of explosive traps. As Junkrat hopped up and down excitedly at their gifts, the man called Roadhog took the bikes into the barn. Reaper grumbled at the act, knowing they would never see them again.

“Okay, sirs,” Junkrat said with an exaggerated bow. “Follow me this way.” When they followed, Reaper noticed one of Jack’s hands hovering subtly over the pistol on his hip. He was relieved to know Jack was fully trusting of his unhinged man.

Inside the barn, it looked like a bomb had gone off. Or more likely, many had. Parts of old omics, vehicles, and other things Reaper couldn’t make sense of were scattered all over the place. One motorcycle complete with an adjoining car sat in the middle of it all. Reaper kicked parts out of his way while Jack deliberately stepped over things.

“So, before we get on with it. Who are you lot?” Junkrat asked as he collapsed on a large bed. They had made it to a corner of the barn that was mostly free of debris. Reaper neared a wall to peer at the collected bits of newspaper headlines and photos. He was trying to make sense of what looked like a blueprint when Junkrat slammed a hand on the worktable beside Reaper. He glared down at Junkrat with an eyebrow raised. The shorter man seemed to wither under the stare.

“I’m Jack. And this is,” he paused, searching Reaper’s face for permission. Reaper gave it with a slight nod. “This is Gabe.” Junkrat nodded animatedly before narrowing his eyes at Jack.

“Jack...you look familiar…” Reaper and Jack tensed. “You’re not the old guy who sold me a busted shield generator couple months back, are ya?” When Jack shook his head, Junkrat’s grin returned. He clapped his metal hand to his natural one with some finality. “Well then, mates, let’s get to work.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after what feels like five years I am putting this chapter out. This quarter really did me rough... Please enjoy

**Morrison**

 

A couple things stood out about Junkrat that Jack couldn’t entirely reconcile. From the story he told, a story that went on for a great length, it was clear why he shouldn’t be allowed back into Junkertown. The man was a menace and Jack almost felt bad for the Queen. The other, maybe more startling part was that Jack was a bit concerned about the man’s mental state. His seemingly uncontrollable laughter shook his entire body. It was obvious Junkrat had suffered from the consequences of improper bomb making, as made apparent by his missing arm and leg. Despite all of this, Jack was feeling alright about this new ally. 

He was sure Reaper didn’t feel the same way. His arms were crossed over his chest and a scowl had formed on his face. Each time his dark eyes met Jack’s, his expression varied from pure disbelief to barely contained rage, Jack had to stop himself from laughing. There was something about seeing Reaper so far out of his element that was hilarious to Jack. 

When Junkrat left them to join Roadhog by their bikes Jack let out a long sigh. This was going better than they had intended. Besides the dangerous look of the man, Junkrat was oddly fun to talk to. 

“Are you still serious about him helping us?” Reaper asked. 

Jack regarded him. The man was leaning against Junkrat’s work table. His posture was so strikingly different than Gabe’s that it was still a surprise. Having spent his entire adult life in the military, Gabe was always straight-backed and his body language formal. Reaper on the other hand slouched at times, bent his head at angles Gabe rarely did. Now, he had his sunglasses pushed back into his thick hair and his eyes trained on Jack. They seemed heavily lidded, somehow darker than Gabe’s actual eyes. Jack knew that wasn’t possible, something he had conjured up in his head but he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jack stammered. “I know he was an unexpected variable but we can make it work.” Reaper shrugged with the hint of a smile. 

“Okay, I trust you.” That shot a bolt of surprise through his body. Before Jack could begin to think about how to respond, Junkrat returned. 

“I ran it by Roadhog. We will start up the plan tomorrow morning!” Jack nodded with a tight smile. “Since I’m agreein’ to this, I need you two to do something for me.” Junkrat looked them both up and down before nodding. Jack wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. “You both look strong. You’ll work perfectly.” Jack heard Reaper curse under his breath and felt like doing the same. 

“Jack,” Reaper groaned sometime later. “I would rather be doing anything else but this.” 

Jack was straining under the weight of what he was carrying so he couldn't respond. The relentless sun beat down on them both as they worked. They carried the heavy metal debris from the field toward the barn. Reaper dropped the chunk of what Jack thought was an arm piece on the pile they had created. Jack set his haul down and began to turn back toward the debris field in the distance. When he noticed Reaper wasn't following he looked back to watch him pull off the different layers he was wearing. All that was left was thin t-shirt and combat fatigues. Jack had already taken off his jacket a while before. The heat was killer. 

“You not coming?” Jack asked roughly when Reaper didn't move. He was in his sunglasses so Jack could only assume he was rolling his eyes at him. 

“No,” Reaper said. A mischievous grin grew on his face as he began to stretch his arms out over his head. “The rat freak isn't around. He won't know if I stop carrying his shit around.” Jack frowned, putting a hand on his hip and wiping sweat away from his forehead with the other. 

“I'll know. Will be more for me to carry,” 

“Come on, Jack!” Reaper moaned. He leaned against the pile, trying to find the perfect spot to support his weight. “Live a little. You don't have to be such a…” Reaper stopped mid-sentence, seemingly noticing Jack’s unimpressed expression for the first time. 

“Such a what?” Jack asked. He stepped closer him and the pile. Reaper’s grin got wider. 

“I think the word I'm looking for is kiss-ass,” Reaper laughed. 

“There's a difference between carrying out a deal and being a kiss-ass,” Jack grumbled. Reaper made a noise of skepticism. 

“Whatever you say.” 

Before he could stop himself, Jack took up space beside Reaper. Though it wasn't comfortable, Jack was happy at least to not be carrying anything. Junkrat had said their truck for bringing things in was broken, something Jack wasn't quick to believe. But Jack agreed before Reaper could ruin it with something rude. 

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Reaper. Once Jack could see past the murderous and cruel past, something he was amazed he could even do, conversation flowed. Beyond the immature jokes or rude quips, Jack realized Reaper was actually quite interesting. He still wasn't sure how truthful he was being, but what Reaper shared was informative. 

Throughout his existence, Reaper had always thrived in the company of some of the worst people the world had to offer. The more violent or extreme the better. It wasn't the carnage necessarily that guided him but the energy given off by those around him. And he had found that people who carried out the most horrible of acts created the perfect atmosphere for him. Listening was hard for Jack. Though it was Gabe’s voice, this man, this being was leagues beyond the confines of a normal human. He spoke in a dark tone with what Jack thought was a tenor of remorse. 

“Then why Overwatch?” Jack asked. He had not spoken for a long time. Reaper even seemed surprised to hear his voice. “We aren’t all mad killers. Or at least I hope not.” Reaper made the face Jack had grown used to. It was a genuine smile before he tried to stifle it with a grimace. 

“You’d be surprised,” he said darkly but his grimace/smile gave away the joke. “It was something different. And quite possibly for the first time, I had access to a group of people who did good without all the killing.” Jack cleared his throat self-consciously. As was the delicate path of being a vigilante, Jack had tried to balance the violence he perpetrated every day against his righteous cause. 

The break was sorely needed. Their talking gave way to a comfortable silence where they could hear Junkrat and Roadhog banging away at their bikes in the barn. When they both stood to leave, Reaper put his comm back in place on his ear. 

“Sombra,” he said. “We’ll need to adjust the plan a bit.” Jack flipped on his own comm just in time to hear Sombra speak. 

“What happened?” Jack could practically hear the eye roll. 

“We are bringing back Junkrat, the attacker from last night. But he’s in on the plan,” Jack said. They both heard Sombra sigh on the other end. After a long pause, she spoke again. 

“Fine. But when you get back I’m putting everything into motion. Winston has given the go-ahead,” 

“Okay,” Reaper said. 

“I’m sorry for this complication, Sombra.” Jack had added this because he knew how much work Sombra had put into the mission. And because of that, she deserved all the respect he could give her. 

“Thanks, Jack,” she said softly. “Let’s just get this over with.” With that, her signal vanished. He noticed Reaper looking at him. 

“What?” Jack asked defensively. Reaper shook his head. 

“Nothing.” 

They continued hauling Junkrat’s omnic remains for the next couple hours until the pile was taller than both of them. They stumbled into the barn, their legs and arms exhausted. 

“Seriously?” Reaper asked at the sight of their completely stripped bikes. 

“All done?” Junkrat asked happily at the sight of both of them. 

“Done with what we were going to do,” Reaper said. 

“You mean you didn't bring everything in?” Junkrat’s face looked dismayed. Jack was too tired to say anything but Reaper was obviously irritated enough speak. 

“Listen here, Rat,” Reaper snarled, making a fist of his hands. “We carried so much of your shit I'm pretty sure we are going to smell like bot oil for weeks. So if you have an issue you're going to have to take it up with my gun.” He did have one of his hands ready to grab the gun hooked onto his back, Jack noticed. Jack glanced toward Roadhog, worried if he’d do anything. The man silently stared before stepping outside. 

“Alright, alright! Was just a joke, mate!” Junkrat said quickly. Jack saw Reaper’s harsh expression not soften. Junkrat took many frightened steps away from Reaper. “Help yourself to whatever food we have. Take a shower.” Reaper straightened to his full height with a satisfied look on his face. Junkrat had a hand on the door outside and paused. “We seriously conserve water here so only take one shower.”

“Only one. Idiot, can you count? There's two of us,” Reaper snapped. Junkrat shrugged. 

“Only one of you take one, both together. Figure it out yourselves,” Junkrat said with a wry grin before walking outside. Jack watched Reaper pinch the skin between his eyebrows. 

“I hate him,” Reaper hissed. 

“Go ahead with the shower,” Jack offered. He walked back toward the corner with the bed and work table. Beneath the table was an ancient fridge. Jack was suspicious of what he would find inside. 

“No, you should.” Reaper’s suggestion was unexpected. Jack was crouched down before the fridge but looked up to see Reaper walking over. He looked mad at his kind offer and Jack had to stop himself from laughing at the sight. 

“Seriously, go ahead,” Jack said more firmly. “You need it more than me.” Reaper frowned.

“Saying I smell, Jack?” He asked incredulously. Dramatically, he lifted his arm to breathe in deep the smell of his armpits. He coughed. “You might be right…” Jack laughed in spite of himself. But he quickly turned it into a cough. “Let’s just take one together.” 

“What?” Jack stared at him. Reaper shrugged. 

“Let’s take the shower together. That way we can both have one and save that idiot’s precious water,” Reaper said nonchalantly. He turned, looking around. “It might be out back.”

“But,” Jack started. 

“But what?” Reaper looked back and saw Jack’s heating face. He shook his head. “Don’t pretend to be a prude because I know you’re not. We will both feel better for it.” 

He didn’t wait for Jack to say anything and found a door to the back. Jack straightened to standing with a groan. With the weight of moral questions hanging over his head, Jack went out back. 

“It’s bigger than I thought it would be,” Reaper said. With mingled horror and confusion, Jack looked toward him to see Reaper gesturing toward a large outdoor shower. “I guess it'd have to be, to accommodate that big guy.” He looked back at Jack and lifted an eyebrow. Jack didn't know if his own unease was obvious on his face but something about Reaper’s expression told him it was.

“Let’s make it quick, it's hot as hell out here,” Jack rushed. 

Reaper didn't say anything but pulled his shirt off. Jack followed suit with his own and the rest of his clothing. He was thankful for the spaciousness of the shower. The walls of it came up to their shoulders, with a broad shower nozzle directly overhead. Reaper stepped in, closing the door behind him. Jack breathed out through his nose, trying to think of anything else but the naked man before him. When Reaper didn't pull the cord to get the water running, Jack glanced at him in confusion. His eyes were focused on Jack’s abdomen. He could tell it wasn’t lust in his eyes, but something else Jack didn't recognize. Reaper ran a finger against the faint scars crisscrossing Jack’s chest. His eyebrows were knotted together in consternation, mouth turned down in a frown. 

“What's wrong?” Jack asked in a thick voice. Reaper didn't look away from Jack’s body, his hands still moving across the scars. Jack didn't pull away. 

“I did this,” Reaper said softly. Jack felt a rush of Deja Vu. Gabe had claimed responsibility for these wounds before. But now it was the actual perpetrator of this violence seeing the results. Reaper looked like he was in pain and slowly pulled a hand away. “I'm sorry.” Jack’s breath caught in his throat. That was something he had never expected, an apology from Reaper himself. Jack stared wordlessly at him. Reaper couldn't handle Jack’s eyes and turned away. Without a second thought, Jack reached up and gripped his chin to turn him back to face him. 

“What's going on with you?” Jack asked. Reaper had been acting suspiciously, and now this apology was the most glaring change in him. Reaper tried to pull his face away but Jack held fast. 

“Let me go for fuckssake. Are we showering or not?” Reaper abruptly jerked his chin out of Jack’s hand to look up at the shower head. Jack swallowed his pride. 

“If you're not going to say anything then I will,” Jack blurted. Reaper eyed him suspiciously. “There's something off between us. Something has changed. I don't hate you anymore when I really should.” He shrugged. It was out there now and there was no taking it back. Reaper arched an eyebrow. 

“I've felt it, too. And I can't explain why... It's because I look like Gabe and that's just complicating things for you.” Jack was struck by the sincerity in his tone. Now Reaper looked very confused. 

“It's not that exactly. I feel comfortable around you... safe almost. And I feel like shit because of it,” Jack groaned. 

“Well, that makes me feel great,” Reaper said with a smirk. 

“I'm not supposed to like you. I'm supposed to hate you. And, some part of me still does. But…” Jack lost the right word and glanced at Reaper. He immediately regretted it. Jack had expected a mocking face or another one of his trademark eye rolls. Instead, he looked mad. 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Reaper growled. 

“Why are you mad?” Jack asked anxiously. 

“Do you have any idea how much restraint it takes for me not to…” He bit his lip and looked away. Jack’s heart was racing, excitement coursing through him. 

“Restraint from what?” Jack knew the answer but he wanted to hear Reaper say it. Reaper looked back at him, his eyes dark. Was that fear Jack felt? 

“This,” Reaper snarled, closing the space between them quickly. Jack unconsciously stepped back, his bare skin against one of the walls of the shower. Reaper had a hand firmly around the side of Jack’s waist, the other pushing his shoulder back. Their faces were close enough for Jack to feel Reaper’s warm breath against his lips. He saw a vein in Reaper’s neck pulsing quickly. “Stop me.” Reaper nearly begged. His forehead was pressed against Jack’s, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Deep down, Jack knew he was supposed to stop him. But every other thought wanted Reaper. Jack wanted him. He needed him. 

Jack nodded. With permission given, Reaper took him. The kiss was different than Gabe’s. It was hard and rough, but in a way that Jack appreciated. He was a grown man and he knew what he liked. As they kissed, Reaper pressed his naked body against Jack’s. They had both been standing in the heat for a while now and a thin layer of sweat covered each of them. When Reaper’s lips left Jack’s he bit at his jaw. His fingers tightened their grip on Jack’s waist and Jack groaned loudly with a mix of pain and pleasure. 

He wasn't just going to take it, though. Jack pressed into Reaper’s body with his own. The immediate lack of resistance told Jack that Reaper had been surprised by this. Jack glanced up and pulled the lever for the water. It came down in thick sheets against their bodies and Jack was grateful. He looked down at Reaper’s body, no, Gabe’s body. It was the strangest feeling. Jack knew Gabe’s body almost as intimately as his own but the eyes looking back at him were new. He leaned in and lightly bit Reaper’s neck, hard enough to hurt but not enough to leave a mark. When a moan rumbled deep in Reaper’s throat, Jack looked into his eyes. They were lidded, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. He watched Reaper’s face change when Jack reached down. As Jack’s hand connected, Reaper’s mouth closed with a sharp intake of breath. Jack kissed him then. This time, Reaper wasn’t as forceful, but was by no means gentle. 

Reaper then gripped Jack firmly, beginning to move his hand up the shaft. His intentional slowness was nearly torturous and Jack pulled away from the kiss. He felt Reaper’s eyes on him, watching for his reaction. 

“Faster,” Jack groaned. Reaper chuckled but didn't alter the speed. 

“What? Sorry, didn’t hear you,” Reaper teased. It was as though he had forgot he was quite literally in Jack’s hands. Jack tightened his hold and stroked Reaper faster. “Fuck…” Reaper moaned, his free hand was holding Jack’s upper arm, fingers digging in, surely leaving a bruise. 

“Two can play at that game, asshole,” Jack said with a sly grin. Reaper didn’t laugh. Instead, he obeyed Jack’s orders and pumped faster. Their mouths met in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues dancing around each other. 

Reaper was the first to finish. He had his head bent into Jack’s shoulder as he sighed with pleasure. Jack was close and Reaper knew it. Reaper continued massaging him, bringing his mouth back up to meet his. With the kiss, Jack didn't last much longer. 

They rinsed their bodies off in silence, Jack turned away. The guilt filling him was immediate and nearly crippling. Despite feeling this way, he didn't regret it. 

Reaper cut the water and both stood in the large shower for a moment, the water pouring off their bodies and into the drain. Jack moved first, opening the door to step out. He feel a light touch on his back, on the scar from the shotgun blast Reaper had inflicted in Giza. 

“I can bury this,” Reaper said quietly behind him. Jack bent down to step into his pants. As he pulled them up he looked back to Reaper with a questioning look. “I can make sure he never knows this happened. So it doesn't change his feelings about you.” Jack noticed the almost sad expression Reaper wore and he felt a pull in his chest. 

“No,” Jack sighed. “He should know. It would be unfair for me to keep this from him.” Jack felt sick at the thought. “I'm sorry to you, too.” He added. The three of them were now all in a difficult position. Jack pulled on his shirt. Before Jack could walk away, Reaper pulled him back in for a kiss. Jack felt the urgency. He knew what Reaper felt was the fear that this would be their last. After, Jack stepped away. He grabbed his shoes from the ground and walked back into the barn. 

 

~~

 

Unsurprisingly, Junkrat and Roadhog were back inside. The large man sat on the bed while Junkrat was transfixed by something on his worktable. When Jack got close enough he saw that it was his pulse rifle Junkrat was tinkering with. He grabbed it from the table, looking it over. It didn't look like Junkrat had actually gotten into the meat of the thing to make any changes. Jack glared down at him and Junkrat cackled. 

“It's a good gun, mate. Can't blame me for wanting to check it out,” Junkrat said with what Jack assumed was an attempt at an innocent smile. 

“I know it is,” Jack snarled. “Don’t touch it.” He knew the heated rage he felt was not solely from Junkrat. This frustration with himself was sure to last a long time. What made it worse was that he still couldn’t feel regret about doing it. A part of himself thought he was greedy for wanting them both. This hadn’t changed the undying love he felt for Gabe and always would; the only thing that had changed were his feelings about Reaper. It couldn’t stay as black and white as he thought it would. Reaper was more than just the unfeeling monster Jack had created of him in his mind. The genuine apology and apparent grief at the sight of Jack’s scars stuck in his mind. He wouldn't have thought the creature that had shot him point blank in the gut and left him for dead was capable of such remorse. 

The back door opened, natural sunlight filtering into the darkened barn. Jack’s heart was in his throat as he turned. Jack could see his hair was still wet from the shower and Jack let his eyes travel down. The hard expression looking back at him told Jack what he feared. 

“Thanks for sharing the shower,” Gabe said to Junkrat with a thin smile. Even the wild Aussie noticed a change. Reaper had been nothing but rude to him. Jack stared at him, an icy cold feeling of dread moving up his arms. “Can you excuse us for a moment. Need to go over the last bits of the plan.” Gabe gave Junkrat a pleasant smile before walking away. Jack followed him wordlessly. He braced for what was to come. He was ready for the anger. He deserved it. 

Once out front, Jack paused. Gabe stood before the pile of omnic rubbish Jack and Reaper had carried what seemed like hours before. He was facing away. His head was bent down, his foot kicking dully at an omnic part Jack couldn't recognize. Jack could see the sadness in him. It weighed him down heavily. He wanted to reach out for him. To comfort him. 

“Thank you,” Gabe said softly, the sadness that obviously riddled his body was noticeably absent from his voice. 

“For what?” Jack croaked. Gabe turned around. The sun was hanging lower in the sky, giving everything a warm light. Gabe’s face was lit clearly, his expression unreadable. 

“Thank you for making him keep the memory,” Gabe said, taking a step toward Jack. “He’s kept a lot from me. I think some of the most horrific acts he's done.” Gabe looked away from Jack’s face. “After a while, the novelty of torturing me with what he was doing must’ve run out.” Jack’s pained sympathy was written on his face and Gabe noticed. 

“Why are you thanking me… I betrayed you.” Jack’s eyes fell to the ground, the guilt heavy in his chest. 

“Don't be so melodramatic, Jack,” Gabe chided. Jack looked up to see a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Melodramatic… Gabe, why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you angry?” Jack watched Gabe release a sigh. 

“I was angry… but not for long. I wasn’t all too surprised.” Jack opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say. “I was there Jack.” Gabe’s eyes found Jack’s again. He took one of Jack’s hands. “I felt every second of it. When you kissed me, when your hands were on my skin, I was there.” 

“How,” Jack said quietly. He didn't know if he was more afraid that Gabe had seen everything or how unnaturally calm about it all he was being. 

“There's something off with him recently. His guard is not what it once was. It’s like I've almost got full control again.” 

“Even so… I shouldn't have done it.” Jack said. Gabe narrowed his deep brown eyes at him. 

“But you don't think that. Don't lie to yourself,” Gabe said easily. “I felt it in your kiss before you left. And I,” he paused and swallowed hard. “I don't blame you.” Jack didn't know what to say. “I've put you in a shitty situation, Jack. You don't know which man you’ll have any given morning.” 

Gabe was right, of course, but Jack didn't want to admit the difficulty of their relationship. He had said he was strong enough. Jack had made Gabe stay because he thought he could handle it. 

“You’re right. I don’t regret it, but I feel like I wronged you. Disrespected what we have,” Jack admitted. Gabe put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

“Jack, I love you more than I thought I could feel for another person. You keep me grounded, you’re the reason I wake up in the morning instead of falling back into whatever depression I was in. I honestly think one of the main reasons Reaper acted the way he did was because of me and how I feel about you. And what we have could not possibly be ruined by you making out with me,” Gabe said, his mouth curving into a smile. Jack shook his head. The anger he felt he deserved, the frustration, Gabe was not willing to give. Gabe obviously noticed the pained confusion on Jack’s face. He reached out and pulled Jack into him. The way his arms wrapped around him almost made the nearly crippling worry fade away. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered. He had his chin on Gabe’s shoulder. 

“I know. But, Jack,” Gabe began. His arms tightened around Jack not uncomfortably. “You need to stop holding yourself to this high of a standard. This isn’t a normal relationship. We are making it up as we go.” 

“It’s not a high standard if I’m just trying to be loyal to you,” Jack mumbled into Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe slowly pushed him back so they could look into each other’s eyes. 

“Have I ever told you how old fashioned you are?” Gabe teased lightly. Jack’s jaw clenched but he didn’t say anything. “I forgive you. But you need to work on forgiving yourself, that seems to be the bigger problem here.” Not for the first time, Jack was amazed at how good of a person Gabe was. Maybe too good sometimes. 

Gabe had his head tilted at an angle to try and catch Jack’s wandering eyes. His smile was charming, something Jack knew he would always be weak to. Gabe’s grin widened when Jack’s lips began to curl upwards. He leaned in to kiss him. Jack’s heart thudded against his chest. Gabe released him from the hug but one hand slid down to hold Jack’s. They began back toward the barn. 

“You know,” Gabe murmured as they walked. Jack glanced at him. “If you wanted it rough, you could have just asked.” Gabe laughed, his whole body shaking at the sight of Jack’s embarrassed expression. 

“I’ll ask next time,” Jack said after a beat with a wink. Now it was Gabe’s turn to look surprised. Before he could say anything more, Jack quickened his pace, leaving Gabe behind to gape after him. 

 

**Reyes**

 

Gabe was the first to wake up the following morning. He knew it was early due to the pale light peeking through the slats between the wooden boards that made up the barn. Junkrat had guided them both toward a loft in the barn for space to sleep the night before. Their “bedding” was so fiercely moth-bitten that Gabe had a difficult time believing they were once sleeping bags. Despite that and the hard ground beneath him, Gabe had little to no trouble feeling comfortable. Though Jack hadn’t made any move to sleep next to him, he did not shy away when Gabe curled around him. The feeling of Jack’s hot body and the steadiness of his long sleeping breaths almost made Gabe forget about where they were. 

Most nights, Gabe didn’t dream. But this one was different. He was back at the old headquarters in Switzerland. It was not the full building projecting Overwatch’s glory. Instead, it was the smoldering remains. He was moving quickly over the smoking rubble until he slowed suddenly. Gabe looked down to see his feet. They were in a pair of boots that pulled at his memories. He hadn’t seen a pair like these since his time at Blackwatch. To further test his assumption, Gabe looked his arms. He pulled down the sleeve of his shirt to see the Blackwatch logo. Before he could further inspect his outfit, motion caught his eye. Something he had figured was simply more rubble began to move. Dusty gray hair moved and Gabe neared the person to realize who it was. 

The man’s face was covered in blood, garish wounds cutting diagonally across his face. Jack, a slightly younger version of him, sat up coughing violently. Gabe felt a shock in his chest and he rushed closer, hand held out for him. 

“Jack!” Gabe called. Despite his yell, Jack didn’t react. Through the blood, Gabe could see the expression of pain and grief clearly on Jack’s face. 

“He’s can’t hear you,” a voice said behind Gabe. As he turned he had the uncomfortable realization that the voice was his own. “This is a memory.” Gabe froze at the sight of himself. He was also covered in blood, but not in the same way as Jack. Reaper wore the same Blackwatch uniform, but this one was tattered and weeping blood. It took Gabe a moment to understand. He was seeing himself as Reaper on the day of the explosion.

His hair had less gray strands and the lines on his face less noticeable. Reaper walked past him, his eyes on Jack. Gabe followed him to watch Jack struggle to get to his feet. The wound in his stomach was freely spilling blood and Gabe felt weak at the sight. He had to look away and saw Reaper’s face. Gabe had been expecting nothing but instead, he was surprised to see a tight jaw and a look of remorse. 

“What’s happening?” Gabe asked, his voice thick from seeing Jack. He had never seen the immediate results of Reaper’s actions that day. “Is this a dream?” 

“Sort of,” Reaper said, turning away from Jack with some difficulty. “I’ve never done this with you, but I thought it was time we talk.” Gabe’s mind was racing and just that was a miracle. It was his own mind. Without any of the usual heaviness of having Reaper there. There was so much he wanted to say. Things he wanted to scream. He eyed Reaper’s neck, his neck, and had to resist the urge to squeeze it. 

“Why? Because you kissed Jack today? Finally thought it was time to let me in on your thoughts?” Gabe snapped. He couldn’t stop himself. Over the years, the hatred he felt for Reaper had morphed into a warped sense of acceptance. Reaper smirked and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s only part of it,” Reaper said. His voice was flat, dead. He faced Gabe fully. There was something deeply unsettling about seeing his own exact likeness. It was different than a mirror. The man in front of him was wearing Gabriel Reyes like a costume. “I’m here to tell you the truth. And that truth is… I’m losing control.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Gabe said with a satisfied smile. Instead of the look of annoyance or irritation Gabe expected, Reaper almost had a sad expression. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Reaper murmured. 

“I’ll get as excited as I want to. It means you’ll be gone soon,” Gabe growled, glaring at him. Reaper glanced over his shoulder and Gabe followed with his eyes. Jack had gotten to his feet and was stumbling away. Gabe took a step to follow him but Reaper reached out and put a hand on Gabe’s chest. 

“I didn’t bring us here just watch Jack suffer. I brought us back here because this was the real beginning. When I assumed control and Gabriel Reyes died,” Reaper said somberly. “The brain isn’t meant for two minds. After too much, it can sustain some serious damage.”

“No shit,” Gabe spat. “I know you’ve royally fucked me up.” Reaper only nodded and began walking away. Gabe’s eyes were pulled toward Jack. He had nearly made it to the tree line. The heavy trail of blood that he left behind put pressure behind Gabe’s eyes. 

“Gabe,” Reaper said softly behind him. Begrudgingly, Gabe turned away from Jack’s distancing figure. When he caught up to Reaper he began to speak again. “As I was saying...there is only so much the human mind can take before it breaks.” 

“Am I having a mental break?” Gabe asked warily. Reaper surprised him with a short laugh. 

“No. Not with me here at least,” 

“What do you mean by that?” Gabe could feel the unease growing in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't going to like what was coming. 

“I've been here too long, been in your mind longer than I should have. And because of that, you could pay the ultimate price,” Reaper said. He had stopped walking and was looking at Gabe now. 

“What are you talking about?” Gabe felt a rise of panic. 

“If I lose control fully and vanish your mind will crumble. The same would happen if you were pushed out entirely.” Gabe narrowed his eyes at him, looking for any hints of a lie. He had to look away, staring at his own face was too disconcerting. 

“Then why don't you leave? Whatever happens to me won't affect you,” Gabe asked. The Reaper that he thought he knew would have left without any hesitation. 

“I don't want to,” Reaper murmured. His eyes focused on the ground. “I can't leave...you.” Gabe knew immediately Reaper wasn't talking about him. It was Jack. Gabe sighed. 

“So, let me get this straight. I need you to stay in my head for me to remain sane?” Reaper nodded slowly. “What are we supposed to do so you don’t disappear?” Gabe couldn't believe he was asking this. His eyes moved across the burning remains of his past life, grief passing through him. 

“Ironic of me to be saying it but, we will need to have a more equal division of time in control.” Gabe shook his head in disbelief. There was no proof. For all he knew, Reaper could just be lying to save his own skin. But the fact that he would go to these lengths to tell him was a glaring point of possible honesty. Gabe could only manage a nod. Reaper stayed quiet and for a long moment the only sounds were the burning rubble and crumbling of the remains of buildings.

Gabe had heard all he wanted to and opened his eyes. He was back in the loft of Junkrat’s barn. Gabe still held Jack’s sleeping body to him. As much as he wanted to ignore Reaper’s words, Gabe knew there had to be truth to them. There was no point in lying about something of this scale. Jack sighed in his sleep and the tip of his white hair tickled the underside of Gabe’s nose. This act of having Jack in his arms, his face nuzzled against Gabe’s chest, already had a calming effect of Gabe’s frayed nerves. 

The issues of the day before seemed pathetically small now. Gabe needed Jack’s warmth now more than ever. He moved the edge of Jack’s sleeping bag up to cover his shoulders. The movement, though slight, had stirred Jack. As Jack began to wake up, Gabe started to pull his hand away. Jack grabbed it to prevent him from pulling away. 

“Gabe?” Jack asked groggily. His head was no longer flush against Gabe. In the dim light, Gabe could just make out his sleepy expression. Jack’s eyes were barely open. 

“Yeah. I didn't mean to wake you, sorry,” Gabe mumbled softly. Jack’s mouth curved into a smile and Gabe was happy at the sight. A barely awake Jack was usually the most honest with his thoughts and emotions. 

“It's okay,” Jack said quietly. As he spoke, Gabe had flashes of Jack’s broken body from his dream. He realized Jack hadn't spoken much about his time as Soldier: 76. Of course, Gabe had wondered, but had yet to ask. “What's wrong?” Jack’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Nothing,” Gabe lied. Jack’s brows furrowed, noting the lie. But he didn't push. 

“After today,” Jack began. “We go back to not knowing each other.” He rolled into his back, not releasing Gabe’s hand. Gabe looked at his face. It had been a long time since he had been able to simply watch him. All the years apart had not erased Jack’s face from his mind, that wasn't possible, but the edges of the picture in his head had definitely dulled. He had vowed to himself not to allow something like that to happen again. 

Jack’s eyes were beginning to close again and Gabe chuckled. His eyes followed the lines of his face. The lines from smiling crinkled beside Jack’s eyes. On his jaw was the past two days’ beard growth. Jack’s mouth was slightly parted as he breathed softly. Under the age and past the years between them, he was still Gabe’s Jack. The optimistic Boy Scout. 

The wood beneath them creaked softly when Gabe moved. He balanced his weight on an elbow and looked down at Jack. Gabe watched Jack’s eyebrow move in his sleep. Seeing Jack at peace was almost enough to distract him from Reaper’s jarring news. Almost. 

Gabe slowly pulled the edge of Jack’s sleeping bag back down. Jack wore just a t-shirt and his loose boxers. Gabe pressed his flat palm down on Jack’s firm abdomen. He grabbed the fabric of the shirt and moved it up. Gabe sighed at the sight of the scars that marred Jack’s skin. He leaned down to kiss them gently, the raised skin soft against his lips. Gabe positioned himself over Jack, his head still dipped to kiss his body. He pushed the shirt up further, revealing Jack’s muscular chest. Gabe ran a hand gently across Jack’s chest, the other moving down to the edge of his boxers. Jack moved, his sleeping face confused. When Gabe reached into the boxers, Jack groaned softly. His eyes opened slowly, meeting Gabe’s. 

“What's going on?” Jack asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Good morning,” Gabe murmured with a wink, tightening his hand around Jack. “Again.” He chuckled. 

“Y-yeah,” Jack stammered, his eyes moving down to see where Gabe was reaching. “I fell asleep again?” 

“Yes,” Gabe said smoothly, moving his hand at a steady beat now. As Jack hardened and his breathing grew heavier, Gabe couldn't help smiling. “Do you like this?” He bent down to kiss Jack’s neck. He knew the answer, feeling it slowing spreading on his fingers. 

“Gabe,” Jack moaned quietly. Gabe felt Jack’s fingers on his shoulders, digging in more with each pump of Gabe’s hand. “Why are we doing this right now? What time is it?” Gabe looked toward Jack’s face. Though his eyes were still dark with sleep, he wore a look of obvious pleasure. 

“Because I wanted to…” Gabe taunted before kissing Jack on the lips. “...and it’s early.” He continued to tease him, loving the soft noises he made or the way his body squirmed beneath him. 

“I know it’s early but,” Jack paused, his silence telling Gabe all he needed to know. “I want more of you.” Gabe bit his lip; he really did love how honest Jack was in the morning. 

A while later, Gabe descended the ladder from the loft. Roadhog and Junkrat were still sleeping, both somehow fitting comfortably on the bed. He buckled his belt quietly as he walked, avoiding any of the omnic debris on the ground. Gabe slipped outside, limiting the amount of sunlight he let into the barn as he did so. Once outside, Gabe breathed in deep. The air was clear, much more so than Junkertown was. Gabe was still warm with the satisfaction of his lazy morning with Jack and smiled at the thought. Jack had fallen asleep again and Gabe left him to enjoy his sleeping bag as well as his own. 

Gabe looked out over the flat terrain, trying to picture a city. He had been so far removed for the past couple months that he had trouble remembering what a clean city looked like. Gabe pulled the small holopad Sombra had given them out of his pocket. The thing was ancient and barely connected to a signal but Gabe was just happy to read the news scrolls. Nothing out of the ordinary greeted him. This was good. Gabe had been keeping his eyes peeled on the news for anything about Talon since their skirmish in Gibraltar. He knew, of course, if there was anything to know, Sombra would know it. But looking himself at least let him feel like he was participating in some way. 

Reaper’s words weighed on his mind and the implications of it. The most striking part of it all was Gabe realizing how much he had believed Reaper would go away one day. After reconnecting with Jack, Gabe believed anything was possible. Overwatch could start again, Reaper would vanish, and they could pick up where they left off. But so much had changed. 

Time passed and the early morning light gave way to day and the heat began to rise. He heard the barn door creak open behind him. Gabe had been expecting Jack but instead, it was Junkrat. The odd looking man stretched his arms (well, his metal and natural arm) above his head. His face cracked into a large yawn and made Gabe yawn as well. Junkrat walked forward, seeming oblivious to Gabe. Before Gabe’s bewildered eyes, Junkrat began more stretches he didn't think possible. When Junkrat had his metal peg bent up equal to his face, Gabe finally cleared his throat to make his presence known. 

“Mornin’,” Junkrat intoned flatly. His bland tone was odd, coming from such an expressive person. Gabe only nodded his response. Junkrat brought his leg back down to a normal position and he let out a long sigh. For the first time, he didn't look insanely happy. “Will the old man follow through?” Junkrat’s question threw Gabe for a loop. 

“The old man?” Gabe repeated. Then an idea dawned on him. “Are you talking about Jack?” Junkrat nodded quickly. 

“Will he get me out of the Queen’s jail like he promised?” Gabe laughed in spite of himself. 

“Since he promised, you can count on him. And you’re an important part of the plan for taking the Queen down. We won't let anything happen to you.” Junkrat lifted a skeptical eyebrow. “Nothing too bad.” Junkrat seemed to believe this one. 

As though on cue, Jack opened the barn door and stepped out. Gabe watched him shield his eyes from the abrasive glare of the sun. When he neared, Gabe straightened. Jack noticed and gave him a warm smile. He was dressed in his 76 jacket and black pants, he even had his gun strapped to his back. Jack was ready. 

“What’s our ride back into town?” Jack asked firmly, gone was his loving tone from before. He was just business now. “Since you destroyed our bikes.” Junkrat chuckled. 

“Repurposed. The Queen didn’t deserve them anyway,” Junkrat said with a knowing smile. “Follow me.” 

He walked forward, down the empty road between the abandoned buildings. Gabe and Jack trailed him by a couple feet. He was surprised when he felt Jack’s hand slipping into his own. And turned to him, his face cut with confusion. Jack didn't have to say anything for his concern to grow obvious on his face. Gabe had thought he was doing a good job of hiding the racing thoughts in his head, it seemed he hadn't. Now wasn't the time to tell him about Reaper’s reveal. Gabe wasn't sure there would ever be a good time. He only shook his head slightly and sighed and removed his hand. 

“This is what we will be taking!” Junkrat announced when they got to another, smaller barn. A large vehicle Gabe couldn't really understand stood inside. It was a van but nearly the size of a bus. 

“Why something this big?” Jack asked. Gabe noticed he had both hands firmly in his pockets. “Won't that generate suspicion?” Junkrat thought about his answer before speaking. 

“Trust me, if we had actually had to fight,” Junkrat began, a wild grin spreading across his face. “I would have destroyed all your stuff. It would have been stranger if you came back with everything fine.” Junkrat wore a look of pride on his face when he spoke. “Also, needed something big enough for my partner to hide in.” Gabe pictured the big man, Roadhog, and imagined there was no such thing as hiding for that man. The hairs on the back of his neck lifted in paranoia and he glanced around. Seeing Roadhog standing close behind nearly gave him a heart attack. 

“He's coming…” Gabe thought aloud. “I have no idea how to help him hide once we get into Junkertown.” Junkrat laughed so hard his thin body shook. 

“The big guy won't need any help. Just get this ride into Junkertown and he will know where to hide.” As Junkrat walked around the back of the van, Gabe turned toward Jack. His eyes were squinted to protect from the sun. Gabe reached up and took the sunglasses Jack had looped through the neck of his shirt. When he pushed them gently over Jack’s eyes, Gabe watched the smile grow on the other man’s face. Flashes of Jack in the shower from the day before shot through his thoughts. Gabe didn't feel any anger, something that still surprised him. But, they were both grown people, having shared in life as partners for many decades now that Gabe knew if their time apart couldn't keep them disconnected, then he didn't know what would. 

Gabe took one of Jack’s free hands and squeezed it gently. Jack looked toward him, his expression asking a silent question. Gabe opened his mouth but something kept him from saying anything. The creeping feeling on the back of his neck told him it was Reaper. He knew now wasn't the time. Jack wasn't ready to hear this. Gabe released Jack’s hand when Junkrat came back around the van. 

“Well,” he beamed. “One of you lot is gonna have to rough me up a bit. The Queen wouldn't believe for a minute I'd come back healthy.” Gabe looked him up and down. The man was covered in cuts and scrapes and burns. He looked anything but healthy. Jack glanced at Gabe with a shrug. 

“I don't know,” Gabe began with a sigh. But before he could say anything more, Jack’s fist shot out. The crunch of the connection between Junkrat’s nose and Jack’s gloved fist made Gabe wince. He saw a similar expression on Jack’s face. Junkrat was looking downward, drops of blood falling onto the dusty road beneath them. The shorter man then looked up at them both with his wide grin, blood coloring his front teeth. 

Soon, the van was rumbling along the bumpy road back toward Junkertown. Jack was driving, with Gabe in the passenger seat. He had the window cranked down to get some air flowing. The van was an old manual, something bordering on ancient nowadays. Gabe knew from Jack’s humble beginnings as a farmer that he had to know how to use many different types of machinery. Gabe wondered, not for the first, what Jack would be like if he had never joined the army. Maybe he'd have a paunch belly, a couple kids. Even as Gabe chuckled at the idea he had a bittersweet thought. If Jack hadn't gone into the army, his body would never become the map of criss-crossed scars it had now become. 

“What's funny?” Jack asked. He had to yell over the sound of the old van’s engines and the roar of the window passing into the cabin. Gabe glanced back. Junkrat was multiple rows back, seemingly distracted by something neither Jack or Gabe could see. 

“Never thought we’d find ourselves in the Australian Outback like this,” Gabe lied. Jack didn't look away from the road but smiled in agreement. 

Despite the age of the van, it made good time. As they neared Junkertown, Gabe straightened in his seat. It was time to slip back into the role of Mendoza. The massive gates didn't open automatically when the van came to a halt outside them. Gabe opened his door and hopped down to the ground. 

“Open the gate, I've got Junkrat,” Gabe called up to the people in the gate controls. His voice was recognizable. It wasn't just the American accent he held but the deep tenor of it was telling. The gate people didn't even have to ask who he was, they simply started to open the gate. Gabe climbed back up into the van with a wink at Jack. Though his eyes were behind sunglasses, Gabe knew he was getting an eye-roll. As the van began to move, Gabe glanced back toward Junkrat. The man was practically giddy as he stared out through the windows. Gabe sighed and hoped their plan would work. 

 

~~

 

Ten of the Queen’s biggest goons were waiting for them when they pulled up to her compound. Jack opened the side door of the van and Gabe pulled the restrained Junkrat out roughly. Some of the Queen’s guard rushed forward but Gabe seized a firmer hold of Junkrat’s arm and moved him slightly behind himself. He fixed them with a stern expression, something saying stay away. That was when Jack stepped around the front of the truck. At the sight of him. At the sight that infamous jacket, they all stepped away. Gabe suddenly realized, whatever character he had created for himself over the past couple months was nothing against the vigilante, criminal hunter Jack had perfected over many years. Jack took Junkrat’s other arm and Gabe released his hold. For a moment, Gabe watched after him. Pride and attraction chased each other in Gabe’s mind. He wasn’t sure if he was just turned-on or impressed. But something told him it was a combination of the two. 

The Queen had been in her private meeting room, as opposed to the main chamber where she met most people. To Gabe’s surprise, there was already someone in the room. It was a very slender woman with short brown hair. She turned and Gabe had to keep his face neutral. He glanced at Jack, amazed at the lack of any sort of reaction. Hana wore a cut-off vest and dark grungy clothing. Her short hair was pushed back by a pair of goggles. When she saw Jack, her eyes widened. A grin spread across her face and her cheeks brightened. But when Gabe caught her eye the smile disappeared. He gave the slightest shakes of his head and Hana understood. 

“Welcome back!” The Queen boomed with an open smile at the two of them. She passed Hana, patting her lightly on the shoulder. When she neared them and focused on Junkrat, her smile hardened to a point. Gabe heard Junkrat let out a quiet whimper. “Thank you so much for bringing him back here.” The Queen was speaking through her teeth, her eyes wild with fury. Gabe watched Jack release Junkrat but before he let go, he gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. 

“Long time no see, Queen!” Junkrat said. His voice wavered as he tried to sound unbothered by everything happening. The Queen barked a laugh before her hand shot out and gripped a fistful of Junkrat’s excited hair. She pulled him closer to her and glared down into his face. 

“So long indeed, Rat,” The Queen grinned. “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re back.” At the sight of the worry in his eyes, the Queen chuckled. Gabe felt a tightening of something in his gut. He wasn’t sure if it was concern for Junkrat or anger at the Queen. She gestured for a pair of guards by the door. As they neared, she tugged hard on Junkrat’s hair to guide him into their arms. Junkrat cried out a string of expletives, each one feeding the Queen’s ire. Once Junkrat was dragged from the room, Gabe and Jack shared a look. 

The Queen continued to laugh quietly to herself and Gabe did not envy Junkrat in the least. She seemed lost in her mind. This wasn’t rare. The prolonged exposure to the radiation deep with the foundation of the dead omnium upon which Junkertown was built did have lasting effects. Gabe had observed a general crazed air to the people at times. It was only when the Queen was on a powertrip like right now that Gabe remembered she was affected too. She looked back at the three people in the room, confusion on her face before quickly disappearing. 

“Pardon my behavior,” she began before walking back toward a comfortable chair in the corner of the room. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on that mangy monster for a long time now. This really is one of the best gifts I’ve ever received.” 

“It’s not a gift,” Jack said in a low voice. “Not a gift when you’re paying me for collecting it.” Jack had his hands in his pockets and an easy expression on his face. To Gabe, he seemed remarkably comfortable in this situation. The Queen surprised them all with a laugh. 

“Direct and straightforward. I like it, Morrison.”

The Queen saying Jack’s name still rubbed Gabe the wrong way. Jack Morrison didn’t belong here with the wretched criminals of the underworld. He was peerless and good. Reaper gnawed at the edges of Gabe’s thoughts, a sense of the monster’s smugness washing over him. When Gabe looked back at Jack he watched him shaking hands with the Queen. The twisted thoughts spiraling in his head when he focused. Soldier: 76 was an act, he had to remind himself. It was something Jack had created to survive. But the crooked smile on Jack’s lips told Gabe another story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long chapter format?? Since I'm in classes now I'll be pretty busy. I hope I can update this pretty regularly.


End file.
